The present invention relates generally to the field of bioinformatics. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of quality assurance/quality control (“QA/QC”) for bioinformatic systems.
Methods of analyzing biological samples are generally known. In a typical analysis, mass spectroscopy is performed on the biological sample to determine its overall biochemical make-up. Based on the mass spectra obtained from the mass spectroscopy, various diagnostics may be run.
When biological samples are analyzed, it is desirable to run more than one trial on the biological sample, thereby improving the accuracy of the diagnostic. Analysis of biological samples may be performed by using various high-throughput mass spectrometry related bioassay processes. A process can include using matrix assisted laser desorption ionization time-of-flight (MALDI-TOF) or electrospray techniques (i.e., generation of droplets by applying a high voltage to a stream of liquid). When performing multiple mass spectral analyses on the same sample, however, the spectra obtained can vary. This variation may be due to the mass spectrometer itself, from inconsistencies in the sample, heterogeneity in the patient population, or in sample handling and processing. A process that employed a protein chip or surface enhanced type of mass spectrometry (SELDI-TOF) indicated that various chips yielded spectra that were inconsistent with one another. Similar effects were observed with respect to spectra obtained using electrospray techniques. This inconsistency can lead to inaccurate results when running a diagnostic.